A SWEET PROPOSAL 2 YOU
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: Aomine want to confess his love... Kagami just want to relax... what will happen when the Generation of Miracles step in, can they bring them together... DISCLAIMERS: I DON NOT OWN KnB


I DO NOT OWN KnB- disclaimers…

"_A sweet proposal 2 you"_

"_Aho..."_

The words seem to be a pain in the ass lately. Whenever he touches the ball, the deep red haired figure would swim into his view. As usual he tried to brush it up as vengeance necessity, but something is not right. The Touou Gakuen ace is having a very hard time. He, Aomine Daiki loves boobs. It's common sense after all but since he met him, something sparks right into his mind. All along he with his ridiculous motto "The only one who can beat me is me" he had crushed many opponents apart. But still this one rather caught his interest. Seirin no.10, power forward, Kagami Taiga. The very first guy who went one on one with him, and didn't even lose his spirit. Ironically, this guy is also his shadow's new light.

The night passed by as the ace fall into his deep slumber, he didn't realized that tomorrow will bring his fate together one more time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As usual Kagami walked down the path leading towards the basketball court near the apartment. He decided to stroll down the lane today, he want to rest a little and stretched his legs without any basketball activities today. Yes, he had resolved, today, for the first time in his life today is no basket activities day. When he reached the court, swiftly he diverse his direction from the place. Instead he continues to walk down the pavement slowly.

Suddenly, a chill went down his spine, something had fallen down on his head when he bent down to fix the shoelaces. Shocked, Kagami freeze right on the spot when he feel something furry move upon his head.

"Nigou, come here boy"

A sudden voice hits his eardrums, slowly he turned back and a sudden woof confirms his anxiousness. Kuroko Tetsuya put the leash back onto Nigou's collar.

"Ahh, Kuroko, morning'

His shadow looked at him and greeted back.

"Good morning to you too Kagami-kun"  
"You're taking Nigou for a walk?"

Kagami asked him looking rather obnoxious for a moment.

"No, Momoi-san asked me to accompany her to the shopping district today"  
"Figures, why brought Nigou with you"  
"Well there's no one to look after him so I asked Kise-kun to do the favor, we're meeting at the nearby court"  
"Nearby court?"  
"The one near your apartment Kagami-kun, Kise-kun said he had work around here and he will finished early"

He kneeled down and patted Nigou's head; well his trauma had begun to lessen since Nigou appeared in front of the Seirin teams. He sighed and signaled to Kuroko that he got to go after a few more words with him.

Both of them walk their own way after separating, Kagami continue his walk of relaxation and pave his own pace not long after that. Suddenly someone knocked him down when he didn't paid attention. Pain screeched down his legs and thigh, stinging with pain, well the pavement is rather old.

"Kagachin, what are you doin' on the ground"

A purplish head swarm into his view. A giant of a man is standing right in front of him.

"Atsushi, you're the one whom knocked him down, and stop eating while walking it is not good for your stomach"

A familiar voice hits his eardrum. A young man kneeled beside him, looking rather worried. Well if it is him, it's no use in arguing.

"Taiga, are you okay?"

He asked Kagami.

"Tatsuya and Murasakibara, what're you doing here"

Himuro helped him to stand up, while Murasakibara still munching the bag of snacks he had held since the beginning.

"Well, Atsushi insists on coming here since Akashi-san called him saying he wanted to give something to him"

Himuro explained it to Kagami. He whom listening to the statement could just smirk.

"And you got dragged into this Tatsuya, _mezurashii ne_ (rare isn't it)"  
"Well Atsushi is Atsushi"

Once again the meeting ended up with them separating their ways. Kagami stretched a little, trying to loosen his up his muscles. He could use some basket here but he immediately braces himself. That is right before a basketball ball run amok and hit him right on the head. From afar a feint voice of a young man hits his eardrums.

"I'm sorry, are you okay… ehhhh Kagami-san"

He recognized the voice, it's that guy whom always clinging onto Midorima.

"Takao, what're you doing hurry up"

The stern voice of the Kiseki no Sedai 3 pointer ace shooter knocked him over fast. Well he must admit that guy had talent but lacking in mannerism. He is a tsundere after all; Kagami had take notes of that since their last encounter.

"Kagami, what a surprise, what are doing leaning on the pavement like that"

Midorima whom had seen him lying on the lane asked him rather sarcastically.

"Well if you and your friend here didn't make the ball bounce on its own it would never hit me and I would still be standing straight"

He answered him as Takao pull him onto his feet.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid your ball had gone somewhere else cause it don't seem to stop when it hit me"

Midorima looked at him and Takao.

"Takao, find the ball, and Kagami, I had something to tell you"

The teenager leaves them behind to chat and makes his way for the ball. Meanwhile, Kagami and Midorima had a staring match before their conversation.

"Well, what're you goin to talk about?"

Kagami asked him.

"It's about Aomine…"

The conversation continues and neither of them realized that it had been noon already.

"Sorry for holding you back Kagami"  
"No, it's okay"

For some reason Takao hadn't come back even after a while. So Midorima wishes him luck and walked away searching for the boy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagami paced himself towards the fast food chain, Maji Burger when he nearly knocked someone down.

"Oops, sorry for that"

Looking at the person he realizes that he is face to face with the Kaijou captain, Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Kagami, it's been a while"

The point guard greeted him as they moved away from the main entrance.

"Kasamatsu-san, what are you doing here"

The question seems to bring darkness over the teen face.

"Well, that idiot kouhai of mine begged me to accompany him for his job but he himself had pull a disappearing act right now"  
"So Kise's here too, if I'm not mistaken Kuroko said that he will meet Kise at the nearby court"

Kasamatsu eyes lit with rage… well I wouldn't say rage more like a pout.

"Thank you Kagami, if you'll excuse me"

He walked out of the restaurant, based on the direction he was going, Kagami's sure that he's gone looking for Kise.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aomine-kun you're sure about this"

The crowd seems uncertain about his decision. The moment he called them here, it feels like something big going to happened. Well in this case, Kuroko's intuition surely had been right. Aomine won't call all of them without a reason. Even Akashi's here, it is really a surprise considering it is Akashi-kun.

"Well then, Daiki, you called us out here there is something that you want all of us to do right"

Akashi asked him with a serious tone. Kise's hiding behind Kuroko, squirming. Meanwhile, Midorima's busy with his nails and Murasakibara still munching his snacks. Beside the Kiseki no Sedai a few people also invited to this not so private meeting. Among them is Himuro whom Kagami's treated like a brother, Takao whom tagged along with Midorima, Aida Riko whom looked like she's gonna passed out right at the spot when she heard the news and last but not least is someone whom clearly subtle with this kind of thing, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Very well then, I shall make the preparation"

Akashi coolly replied to Aomine's request and leaves the scene dialing his secretary number.

"If you're serious about him Aomine-kun I had nothing to refused for, me too will begin my preparations"

Seeing their members falling out one by one, Kiyoshi stepped forward.

"I got nothing to say, but if Kuroko thinks that it is right to do this, me and Riko will give you our full cooperation, excuse us then we got a flower shop to be raided"

Both of them leave the scene. Midorima just gave him a stern look and walked away to do his own job.

"I'll contact the shop at once"

Himuro replied to the request and pulled Murasakibara along with him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aomine sighed, he really gonna do it today. No more night time delusion after this. The clock struck 3 and started his plan. Not long after his walk, a call came in.

"Yes"  
"He's at the 3rd junction"

Momoi small voice hits his eardrum informing him, his arrival.

"Thank you, Satsuki"  
"It's okay"

Aomine paved his way to meet him. A tingling feeling tugged his heartstring. He is excited at the same time scared of the consequences that he will faced if he rejected him. No more any less it is still an insecure bet in this life of his.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagami had a feeling, a very bad feeling. He don't know why but it seems like he had been stalked by no other than the member of the Kiseki no Sedai. From afar although he couldn't see then clearly, he knew it is Midorima. He is holding a flower pot, maybe it is his lucky item for today. Momoi-san also with him considering not everywhere you could see a pink-colored hair in this world. He wonder why is it that both of them stalking him for. He could always make a run for it but he knew although he might stand a chance in dealing with them it wouldn't make any sense if he is to be strangled to death before he could do anything.

Meanwhile, on Midorima and Momoi side, both of them still don't know that they had been detected by Kagami's radar from the beginning of the time. Takao on the other side is fidgeting behind Midorima, doesn't want to be involved even further in this scheme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Akashi-sama, the reservation had been made"  
"Good, you can go now"

Akashi took his cell phone and sends a message to Aomine whom replied him with his usual thanks. He smiled, his team member indeed has grown and already going to step into adulthood.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuroko had gone to find rings for the soon to be couple. The moment t he step into the shop, he already set his eyes on a pair of silver designed rings. The design is simple yet it seems right. It is carved with care and it is beautiful. Kuroko asked the shop to give him a same sized for the pair and paid for it.

"_Aomine-kun, you better makes this works"_

He thought about it silently.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ehh, a cake for an engagement"

The pastry chef looked at them in amusement.

"Wedding cake would make sense though, I never make them before"  
"Please Aria-san, we really need it, the due is today"

A needy voice hits her right down.

"I'll see what I can do, please come right away"

Both of the walked even faster when Aria-san said that she would treat Murasakibara to a new sweets that she created. Well it's more like Murasakibara dragged Himuro when he hears free desserts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aida Riko still couldn't believe the fact. Kiyoshi on the other side already taking it easy. He picked up a few flower trying to decide which suited the event the most. Tulips, no, is there anyone would care for tulips for an engagement. Roses, it is so out of date. Sunflower, they meant for friendship, obviously no.

Riko on the other side had gained her composure and started looking for flowers as well. Moon lace, no it's too fragile. Capsicum, also no. that is when she saw a bundle of violets. Purplish, not like Murasakibara's hair, more like a combination of colors.

"Excuse me"

Riko called the florist.

"I need…

She turns to Kiyoshi.

"How many is it"  
"Make them 18 in total, miss"

The florist took the flowers and started to wrap it carefully.

"Cards, sir"  
"No, thank you"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Obviously could they do something about their hideout? Kagami sighed when someone greeted him.

"Yo, Kagami"

He sense trouble coming. The ace of the Kiseki no Sedai standing right before him. His skin as tan as before and to his surprise his little spies already runs from the scene.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Before the meeting, Akashi and the other already told them that they leave all of it to him, all the things he needed already in the cottage as he received the key from Akashi's secretary…

All that is left is….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aomine, what d'ya wants?"

Kagami asked lazily.

"Wanna go for a one on one"

Kagami sighed at the request.

"No, I'm not interested in this for today, I had resolved myself that no basket for today"

Aomine chuckled hearing such a blunt statement. The sky beginning to turn its color to magenta.

"I can't believe that I'm hearing those words from you"

Kagami flushed with rage.

"Well then I'm sorry for being blunt, Ahomine"

There goes Aomine nickname, considering how much he called him Bakagami. Aomine only smiled hearing the statement.

"Don't smile, you're giving me creeps"

Kagami said it to him, but he couldn't stop smiling. He is too innocent for his own good. Aomine raised his hand. Kagami whom thinking that he might be hit quickly took his stance, ready for anything that might happen. But suddenly those hands didn't even rise properly; they just landed right on Kagami's cheeks. Aomine caresses him, Kagami tried to back away, when the other arm pulled his wrist and he stumbled right into Aomine's arms.

A coat of red covered his cheeks, what is wrong with him today, what is wrong with Aomine. Again he went face to face with Aomine. Suddenly Aomine bend down a little, giving him a chaste kiss. It fells sweet and subtle. Kagami blushed deep red.

Aomine pulled him and they entered a cab. Without a word Kagami sit beside him, too shocked to do anything. Both of them arrived at the beach, the sun began to set, at the magenta colored sky filled their view. Aomine whispered something to Kagami, both of them walked towards a cottage near the place. When he entered it the scent of aromatherapy filled the place, a bouquet of violets laid on the bed together with a ring box. A cake is placed on the table, waiting to be eaten. Aomine reached for the ring box and opened it. He kneeled beside Kagami whom stunned by his action.

"Will you Kagami Taiga, be my lover"

That is when Kagami bursts into laughter.

"What, why are you laughing Kagami"  
"You know what although I'm used to American culture that doesn't mean that I like being treated like this"

Aomine looked at him, seeing how the thing is; he's rather confused with Kagami's statement.

"What do you mean?"

Kagami smiled at him sweetly, showing a rather delightful grin.

"You know I'm not so choosy about this kind of thing"

Aomine looked at him again.

"You don't reject me"  
"Why should I, it is rather peculiar for a man to be interested with another man, but…

Before he could finish his sentence Aomine planted a kiss on his lips. This time it's a deep kiss. After a whole minute, Kagami pull away gasping for air. Aomine smirks as he saw Kagami's face tainted with pink flushes.

"So, can I have my answer, Taiga?"

Aomine whispered to him.

"Yes, my answer is yes Daiki"

Aomine push Kagami towards the bed and climbed over him.

"I love you Taiga"  
"Me too, I love you too Daiki"

With another kiss, Aomine switch off the light and both of them driven away to sleep, dreaming about days ahead of them….


End file.
